Katherine: Queen of Spain
by MariaStorm
Summary: Died of a broken heart? Henry gets a visitor, he shouldn't be surprised, she is the daughter of Isabella. Katherine/OC Katherine/Henry Anne Boleyn/Henry.
1. Chapter 1

Katherine of Aragon was tired. She was tired of being neglected by her of being moved to horrible, old manors. Tire of being pitied and tired because of the baby that lay in her womb. The King's child whom he knew not of as he was too busy parading that harlot around as his queen.

She finally came to terms with it. The fact that her husband no longer loves her and that there is no way out besides death if she were to remain in England. Her unborn baby will be treated as badly as her if not worse, it was bad enough not being able to see Mary but this child being branded as a bastard could break Queen Katherine. She was a daughter of Isabella de Castile, she would fight for her child's safety and destiny.

This is all Katherine thought as she gave birth, powering through painful labour with no nurse just her faithful maid, Elizabeth.

This is all she thought when he was told she may die of child birth fever.

All she thought as she could hear the screams of her child.

All she thought as she heard Elizabeth say her 'boy' was born.

All she thought when she travelled to spain with only a maid and without no one else knowing and all she thought when she held her child in her arms while being anointed Queen of Spain.


	2. Chapter 2

11 years later.

It was summer and King Henry was putting on a massif banquet for his pearl, Princess Mary, much to the dispair of Anne Boleyn Queen Of England. Anne hadn't thought that Mary would ever accept that she was Queen and not her Mother but for some reason after the dissapearance of Katherine, Mary had accepted and was redeemed in the eyes of her father. Katherine. Anne had hated her with passion and still does but Anne, not unlike the rest of the court and of England, couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the former Queen. All that remained at the lodge in which she was staying was stains of blood on the bed sheets but no body- it was like she had fallen off the face of the earth much to the delight of Anne yet Henry always ached with guilt when he thought of his former wife and how he had left her when they last made love in the early hours of the morning and how he had neglected her towards the end of their maariage.

Katherine was the one constant in his life, her love was always dependable she was his spanish princess and now she is n ow more. Or so he would think.

To be polite and renew ties with Spain, Henry had invited the Holy Roman Emperor to England for his daughter's birthday, Mary and they shouuld be arriving soon. His pearl she looked exactly like her mother, Henry thought, which only furthered his guilt and a recurring pain in his heart which Henry tried to ignore by turning to his Queen, Anne.

He had fought tooth and nail for Anne and can't help but love her even more now as he takes in her exotic beauty while she is sat beside him in the hall and the fact that already she has given him a beautiful daughter, Elizabeth, though Henry is still worried it has been two years and Anne is still to provide him with the sons she promised. Henry's thoughts were interrupted as a page boy came running in, exhausted. The court quietened and the dancing stopped as the boy bowed to the King.

"Your Majesty," He said breathlessly, "The emperor will not be attending and-" Henry burst with rage then, How dare he ignore my invitation, he thought but Mary gestured for the boy to continue as she saw her father's anger a small excited smile gracing her lips.

"and instead he sent the Queen of Spain." The page boy finished.

"The Queen? He sent me his mother? Juana the insane?" The King roared with laughter and the court joined in.

"Actually, your majesty, my sister dies 10 years ago." A soft, regal and familiar voice reached Henry's ears as he turned towards the entrance.

There stood regally under the royal crown of Spain was a once spanish princess who seemed to have grown even more beautiful with age. Her auburn hair fell in Loose curls to her waist and her gown was a deep purple with a low neck and cut in an exotic yet elegant way that complimented her pale skin. Every inch a Queen was-

"Queen Catalina de España, your majesty" Boomed a man with a heavily accented voice.

"Queen Katherine of Spain" Boomed another in a regal tone as Katherine glided gracefully in front of the King, she bowed deeply before rising to a silent, shocked court most of them smiling at the return of their Queen yet some wern't as happy and some were too shocked to show anything but shock.

"Katherine?" Henry whispered in disbelief.

"It is I Henry," She smiled radiantly.

"I cannot... I do not understand." He began before a mirade of emotions went through him, shock, joy, relief, sadness, disbelief, anger and rage.

"How dare you step foot on this soil!" Screeched Anne, ever the graceful Queen.

"I dare, your highness, because I was invited and am no longer your citizen for you to control. I am a Queen in my own right" Katherine said raising her head in defiance and a flame of determination flashed through her eyes. "And I have come for my daughter." She finished.

"Mama!" Mary shouted before running up to Katherine, both embracing in a tight, loving hug.

"Enough!" Henry shouted causing Katherine to lift her head and raise a perfectly shpaed eyebrow at her former husband.

"Henry?" She asked cautiously before he smashed the contents of his table onto the floor and stormed out of the room.

"This banquet is over!" He shouted before the doors slammed behind him.

**What does everyone think? **

**I'd love to hear your suggestions perhaps on the pairings you would like to see and of what I have written so far!**

**Wouldn't hurt to review, right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys before I start I would like to clear things up for you. I have changed dates and ages and things for the purpose of this story as it is purely fiction anyway. Queen Katherine is only a year older than Henry and they both got married in 1509 when Katherine was 18 and Henry 17. They had a Ten-year Kim marriage making Katherine 28 when she leaves for Spain and making her 39 now and Henry 38. Please don't hate me for that... Enjoy**!

While the rest of the court stood in shock at their King's outburst and quick departure, Katherine was quite used to it.

She still held on to her daughter deciding that, after all, she's what she came for and what's most important.

She lowered herself a bit to look in to Mary's eyes and, although there was joy in those grey eyes, she could see the pain and suffering her daughter had been subjected to in her mother's absence.

"My dear hija I never meant to hurt you or abandon you but that's why I am here, to see my beautiful princess no longer a little girl but an elegant woman. I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" Katherine said tears creeping out the corners of her eyes and trickling down her porcelain cheek as she once again embraced her daughter.

"Mama, don't cry. I am fine, once you sent that letter telling me to accept Anne as Queen my life, though confusing, became better. Your advice through them letters helped me become the woman I am today and if you had not gone to Spain, I fear I would not have seen you again. Father would not have allowed it nor that harlot."

"Darling, you are so wise and intelligent, my heart ached with longing to see you. Also dear Anne is Queen and you should treat her with respect, besides now that I'm Queen of Spain would you want anyone to speak in that manner towards me."

A faint ' no mama' and a little shake of the head came soon after.

"Now Maria, your father seems a little angry over my entrance and I guess I must explain myself to him or at least calm him down." Katherine said with a smirk causing Mary to giggle.

"Go mama," Mary said and Katherine gracefully exited the now deserted hall and walked through the narrow corridors past shocked courtiers, curious cooks and smiling servants.

Reaching Henry's chambers wasn't that difficult for Katherine, the path still familiar to her even after all these years.

She knocked firmly on the door yet with the decorum of a Queen.

"What?! I specified that I needed to be alone." Henry shouted from within the chambers, despite his harsh attitude Katherine quietly entered.

The smell of parchment was rich in the air as well as a damp, musky smell that Katherine used to associate with Henry.

She walked gently behind where Henry was seated , his head in his hands. He had not seen her yet.

She placed both of her hands on his shoulders gently massaging them in a comforting gesture, something she used to do when they were young and in love.

Henry moaned in approval.

"Henry?" Katherine's soft voice carried to his ears like music.

Katherine retreated from what she was doing to sit on her knees directly in front of Henry, her soft hands enveloping his.

"Katherine," Henry said before opening his eyes, little of the anger left In his eyes as he stared at her. For a second they darkened and Katherine thought she had saw lust within them before mentally slapping her self for being so silly. Not Henry, not anymore.

"How? How are you Queen?" Henry asked confusion filling his face.

"Well, My nephew the emperor had just conquered France adding to a list of countries he rules. He decided after the last battle had ended that he needed someone else to rule Spain, for without sole dedication he felt the country would not reach its destiny and he cared for it too much to let that happen. When I came to Spain 11 years ago I was the perfect person. I had defeated the Scotts and am the daughter of the infamous Isabella de Castile an Fernando de Aragon. It took a year but I became Queen." Katherine said a far away look on her face as she tried her best to explain what had happened simply, refraining from mentioning certain details as Henry was still recovering from shock.

"You're a Queen in your own right!" Henry said as if truly happy for Katherine, "and probably a perfect one at that." Henry finished with surety.

"I hope so." Katherine smiled affectionately at Henry truly happy he approved and was no longer angry.

Katherine was suddenly aware that Henry and her were quite close, his face merely inches away. Before she could move, however, Henry had captured her lips in a soft kiss pulling her towards him. Katherine, shocked, was still for a second before she began to push Henry off.

"What was that?" She said outraged, once he got off her and the familiar yet alien feeling I his lips on hers was gone.

"I missed you and you look more beautiful now than you did before you left, you look happy, young, elegant and gorgeous!" he said twirling one of her curls around his finger.

"Henry you have Anne now, remember. You broke my heart to be with her and I finally moved on." Katherine tried to say calmly but the fury and regret of coming in his chambers burned inside her.

"Come on Katherine, all Kings are unfaithful." He argued, "it doesn't take away from the fact that I love you"

"If you loved me you wouldn't have abandoned me and don't use that as an excuse- not all Kings are unfaithful" she said before getting up gracefully and fleeing to the door. Though as she got there she noticed a figure who had witnessed it all. Oh no.

**What do you think guys!?**


End file.
